yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
28 Tricky Pranks Later (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for 28 Tricky Pranks Later. One day at Sugarcube Corner, Bart Simpson was ready to pull a prank on Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. Bart Simpson: (chuckles) Pound Cake: What're these cupcakes doing here? Pumpkin Cake: I'm not sure, We'd better get these out of the way. Just then, The cupcakes exploded with frostings blew everywhere. Bart Simpson: (burst out laughing) Gotcha! With this place a mess, The Cakes got their twins to have it clean up. Pound Cake: Bart Simpson will be sorry for messing with us. Pumpkin Cake: I've got just the idea. Pound Cake: What? With that said, The Cake Twins came up with just the prank to get back at Bart. Pound Cake: This'll be a snap. Bart Simpson: A cupcake. What the....? (touch a cupcake but it shock him as he screamed) With one shock, The Cake Twins laughed at him. Soon, Bart made another prank on them. Bart Simpson: This'll fool them back. (chuckles) Pumpkin Cake: Pound Cake, Look. Pound Cake: It could be Bart's trick again, I've got an idea. Bart Simpson: (chuckle) They won't know what hit'em. Pumpkin Cake: Oh, Really? Bart Simpsons: (surrounded by exploding cupcakes) Uh-Oh! At Yuna's palace, Bart and the Cake Twins began to pull pranks on each other. Princess Yuna: They are pulling a lot of pranks. Snowdrop: They sure are, Yuna. Glumshanks: I hop Kaos isn't too upset, Spyro. Spyro: Let's hope not, Glumshanks. Kaos: Oh, A cupcake. Bart Simpson: Wait for it. Pound Cake: I'm waiting. Kaos: Yum! (as the cupcake exploded) Pound Cake: (laughed) Bart Simpson: Gotcha! Kaos: This is the last prank you'll pull on KAOS, Bart Simpson! Then, Bart begins to pull his prank on Lisa. Bart Simpson: (placed the roller-skates) Lisa Simpson: (slipped) Who bought them here!? Bart Simpson: Gotcha, Lisa! (laughing) Lisa Simpson: Very funny, Bart! Bart and the Cake Twins pulled a prank on Homer. Bart Simpson: (placed a slice of pie out onto the floor for bait) Homer Simpson: (walks to the slice of pie) Mmm... Floor Pie! (gets caught by a rope) Whoa! (ends up dangling upside down by one ankle while trying to get the pie) Santa's Little Helper: (eats the pie) Pumpkin Cake: Gotcha! Homer Simpson: D'OH! Bart Simpson: (laughing at his Dad) Homer Simpson: Why You Little! (strangling his son) At the Castle of the Two Sisters, Solarna, Sharon, Max, the Human Mane 10 and their friends are having late night drive. Princess Sharon: Boy, That was fun. Rarity (Human): Indeed, Solarna. Sweetie Belle (Human): I had fun. Princess Solarna: You and me both, Sweetie Belle. Gabby (Human): It was awesome. Sour Sweet (Human): Sure was. Starlight Glimmer (Human): Isn't this great? Mirage the Illusionist (Human): Sure is. Bart Simpson: (chuckled as he placed the brown paper bags has exploding slime on the table) Pound Cake: (placed a chewing bubblegum on a basketball) Pumpkin Cake: (set up her trap) Rainbow Dash (Human): Watch this, Guys. (throws the basketball but it come back and then hits her) Ow!! Zephyr Breeze (Human): Oh, That's gonna hurt. Rainbow Dash (Human): Okay, Who did this!? Pumpkin Cake: (laughing) Apple Bloom (Human): What is up with them? Spike (Human): (opened the brown paper bag and then it explodes) Gabby (Human): What was that!? Bart Simpson: (laughing) Sunset Shimmer (Human): They were up to their own tricks. Starlight Glimmer (Human): (slips on the banana peel) Princess Sharon: Starlight! Rarity (Human): Are you alright? Then, Rarity springs up from the springy floor. Then, Twilight springs up from her chair. Rarity (Human): This is so dislike them. Twilight Sparkle (Human): What's got into them? Princess Solarna: Not a clue. Twilight Sparkle (Human): This is ridiculous. Max Goof: Hey, Who left put a whoopee cushion in there?! Bart Simpson: Gotcha! Spike (Human): Oh Come on! Mona: This is stupid! Bart and the Cake Twins ran off to do more pranks, The teenagers were ticked off. At Golden Oaks Library, Everyone was relaxing. Jay: (sighing happily) I'm just glad to take my break. Cragger: Me too, Jay. Tyrone: What else can go wrong? Jay: (notice his pudding's gone) All right? Who took my pudding cup? Kai: It wasn't me. Jay: I hope not. Thorax: (opens the door and sees a tiger in his office room) Tiger: (roars) Thorax: Aaaaaahhh!!! Tyrone: Oh no. (gets hit) OY!!! Bart Simpson: (laughing) Gotcha! At Dreamland Castle, Dusty was preparing for the banquet. Bart switch his crown with a plastic replica. Dusty Crophopper: Hey, What happened to my crown!? Pound Cake: Got your crown! Pumpkin Cake: Gotcha! At Radiator Springs, Lightning McQueen was practicing the race with Cruz Ramirez and Mater. Lightning McQueen: You two are about to eat my dust! Mater: Not if you eat any of ours first! Just then, Cruz's tires got popped as Lightning and Mater checked on her. Cruz Ramirez: My tires are flat! Mater: Hey, Wait a minute...! Bart Simpson: Gotcha! (laughing with the Cake Twins) Princess Yuna: They don't know when to quit, Do they? Lightning McQueen: Obviously not. Soon, Yuna and her friends spoke with Ford and Stanley Pines. Princess Yuna: That's why we came to see you two, Ford. Cruz Ramirez: My tires are popped! Rarity (Human): Bart and the Cake Twins always get us with their pranks! Stanley Pines: Yearhee! Yearhee! Dusty Crophopper: They replaced my crown with a plastic crown! Rainbow Dash (Human): They placed a gum on the basketball. (sees the basketball still stuck and tried to get it off by shaking it) Meanwhile, Herbie was with K.I.T.T. for a drive. Herbie: (beeps in question) K.I.T.T.: I have no idea what's going on, Herbie. Herbie: (beeps) Back with the others, There has been more complaint. Lisa Simpson: Will you help us, Ford? Lightning McQueen: I just can't stand their pranks! Ford Pines: Maybe Yuna will have a plan. Twilight Sparkle (Human): But how? Diamond Tiara (Human): If anyone can come up with a plan, It's Yuna. Ford Pines: Do something! Princess Yuna: Guys! Lightning McQueen: What else can we do? Stanley Pines: QUIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTT!!! As everyone stood silence, They looked at Yuna. Stanley Pines: Let try and hear Ford out. Ford Pines: Thank you. Stanley Pines: You're welcome. Princess Yuna: I have an idea. Apple Bloom (Human): Like what, Yuna? Princess Yuna: You'll see, Apple Bloom. Bart and the Cake Twins are helping with Yuna, Snowdrop and Vanellope with the Girl and Filly Scout Cookies. Princess Yuna: How's it coming, Vanellope? Vanellope von Schweetz: (checks her Candy Kart) So far so good, Yuna. Bart Simpson: Hey, Girls. Pumpkin Cake: Mind if we give you girls a hand and hoof? Princess Yuna: Not at all. (winked at the others) Snowdrop: (winked back) Vanellope von Schweetz: (winked back) First, Yuna, Snowdrop, Vanellope, Bart and the Cake Twins delivers the cookies to the Castle of the Two Sisters. Princess Yuna: Hi, Solarna. Princess Solarna: Hi, Yuna. Gabby (Human): We got cookies. Bart Simpson: Want some? Silver Spoon (Human): They're great. Princess Sharon: Thanks. Max Goof: You girls know the plan. Rarity (Human): Right, Max. Twilight Sparkle (Human): This should be good. P.J.: It sure would. Max Goof: Thanks, Guys. Pound Cake: No problem. Apple Bloom (Human): Ready, Yuna? Princess Yuna: All set, Apple Bloom. So, They winked to prepare the ultimate prank. Next, They deliver the cookies to the Dreamland Castle. Princess Yuna: Hope you're ready to carry on the plan, Dusty. Dusty Crophopper: You bet, Yuna. (winked) Ishani: Look, Sebeena. It's Yuna. Sebeena Crophopper: (cooing) Tracy the Little Engine: All set, Vanellope. Vanellope von Schweetz: Right on, Tracey. So, They prepare their make up. Third at Radiator Springs, They met with Lightning and his friends. Lightning McQueen: How's it going, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Pretty good, Lightning. We'll get even with Bart and the Cake Twins yet. Mater: Dad-gum, I love th sound of that. Lightning McQueen: Count us in. Sally Carrera: We're have our paint ready. Cruz Ramirez: Okay. Pound Cake: I wonder what they're talking about. Finn McMissile: Ready, Rod? Rod Redline: Ready, Finn. Princess Yuna: Okay. So, Yuna gave a good wink and the gang. Soon, Yuna came up with the perfect plan to get back at Bart and the Cake Twins. Princess Yuna: Bart, Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake! We've got trouble! Bart Simpson: What trouble? Pumpkin Cake: Trouble, Where? Princess Yuna: Down there! A helpless pet! He was trapped, Bart! Bart Simpson: There's time to loose! Yuna sneaks to the balcony, Stanley and Ford winked at here down outside. Pound Cake: Hello? Bart Simpson: Anyone? Pumpkin Cake: Echo! (echos) Then, They someone outside in the dark. Bart Simpson: Oh, Thank goodness. Suddenly, Zephyr Breeze's human counterpart was pretending to be a zombie. Zephyr Breeze (Human): Cookie... Cookie... Bart Simpson: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Pound Cake: Zombie! Rarity (Human): Cookie... Cookie... Sunburst (Human): Cookie... Cookie... Pound Cake: (about to vomit) I think I'm gonna be sick! Bart Simpson: Please don't. Starlight Glimmer (Human): Cookie... Cookie... Pumpkin Cake: Let's get out of here! Princess Solarna: Cookie... Cookie... Twilight Sparkle (Human): Cookie... Cookie... Pinkie Pie (Human): Cookie... Cookie... Soon, They locked the doors. Just as Yuna brought out do boards, Bart brings out the nails. Princess Yuna: Here you guys are. Dusty Crophopper: Cookie... Cookie... Lightning McQueen: Cookie... Cookie... But as the gates broke, They came closer as they ran inside Golden Oaks Library. At Golden Oaks Library, The Cake Twins brought out more nails and boards. Thorax: Cookie... Cookie.... Kai: Cookie... Cookie.... Jay: Cookie... Cookie.... Cole: Cookie... Cookie.... Tyrone: Cookie... Cookie.... Suddenly, They started busting through the door and windows. Sour Sweet (Human): Cookie... Cookie.... Dipper Pines: Cookie... Cookie.... Mabel Pines: Cookie... Cookie.... Bart Simpson: They're everywhere! Pound Cake: We're dead! Pumpkin Cake: Uh, Guys. Bart Simpson: Yes, Pumpkin? Pumpkin Cake: There was only just one thing. (showed the box) We already eat up the cookies. Snowdrop: Cookie... Cookie... Bart drops the lantern and into the emergency sprinkler started purring down. Thorax: Cookie... Cookie.... Figge: Cookie... Cookie... Scotch: Cookie... Cookie... Vanellope Von Schweetz: Cookie... Cookie.... Bart Simpson: No. Get away! Pound Cake: Wait, The paint! Pumpkin Cake: They're fake! Then, Everyone stopped pretending to be zombies. Princess Yuna: Exactly! Bart Simpson: What the....? Everyone and Everypony: Gotcha! Pound Cake: We've been pranked! In the flashback, Yuna explained the whole detail. Princess Yuna: (voiceover) You see, Bart, Pound and Pumpkin Cake. It was my idea we get back at you three, So, I came up with a plan of my own. Then, It shows everyone rehearsing their zombie act. Princess Yuna: (voiceover) Then, We pretended to be zombie to scare you all. The flashback ends with Yuna finishing her story. Princess Yuna: And that's how we got back at you three. Pound Cake: Good thing you did, Yuna. No hard feeling? Princess Yuna: Not at all. Princess Flurry Heart: We sure showed them. Sugar Apple: And how. Rarity (Human): At least we're not bad actors. Apple Bloom (Human): We did great for getting back at these three. Twilight Sparkle (Human): We sure did. Bart Simpson: Sorry about that, We were just having fun. Lightning McQueen: No worries, Bart. Pound Cake: Look behind! As Bart looked behind him, Pumpkin Cake throws her pumpkin pie right in his face. Pumpkin Cake: Gotcha! Then, Everybody and Everypony laughed happily. Pound Cake: (writes on Journal 11) Dear Journal, We had the most funniest pranks ever. Pumpkin Cake: Even though we love doing things Bart loved doing, It's just not nice to do it all the time. Pound Cake: So in the end, We've just got pranked back. Pumpkin Cake: And we've vouched never to do too much pranks ever again. Both: Your owners, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. The End In the end credits, Yuna and her friends were watching a Poochie special of The Itchy and Scratchy Show. Princess Yuna: This show has a lot of violence. Bart Simpson: But hey, At least they don't show any nipples. Lisa Simpson: But you got to admit, It's really funny. Bart Simpson: Here comes the best part. With Poochie electrified Itchy and Scratchy, They laughed out loud. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225